


ending scene

by jurina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, lapslock, no happy ending we suffer like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurina/pseuds/jurina
Summary: joshua wishes his eyes were deceiving him when he saw jeonghan at the store. it had been a long while since the two were last seen with each other, when jeonghan decided they weren't meant to be after all.





	ending scene

joshua wishes his eyes were deceiving him when he saw jeonghan at the store. it had been a long while since the two were last seen with each other, when jeonghan decided they weren't meant to be after all.

" _i think our spark died a long time ago_ ," jeonghan said, looking off to the side. " _i know i said we were meant to be, but things change_."

those words ring in joshua's head for what seems like an eternity until he's back to reality. he sees jeonghan walking towards him and he can't handle this, not one bit.

he tries to find somewhere else to go, to try and keep busy so he doesn't bother him. he knows he'll say something and jeonghan will officially hate him.

"shua? wow, is that you?" jeonghan yells, showing off the same smile joshua fell in love with as a teenager. he waves at him while the other runs towards him, muttering out "excuse me's" so he doesn't hurt anyone. he always admired that about jeonghan until he did it to josh.

once jeonghan finally catches up to him, they talk for awhile. exchanging small talk with your ex isn't ideal for joshua, but he's happy jeonghan is there in front of him regardless.

"ah, it's really been a while, hasn't it?" joshua is gripping his basket now, trying hard not to show his true feelings. "i hope you're well and eating properly, you know i always had to remind you so you don't forget."

before jeonghan could reply, someone around the aisle comes to his side.

"babe, i'm back! i finally found the pasta you wanted, i was searching everywhere!" the unfamiliar face puts the item in the basket before placing their arms around jeonghan's, looking towards jisoo. "who's this?"

joshua is really losing it now, he opens his mouth to make up some excuse about being late for something, anything to get him out of this situation.

"he's a good friend," jeonghan states. "we've known each other for a while but haven't talked recently. jisoo, this is my fiancé, mingyu."

joshua decides it's finally time to leave before he reaches his breaking point. "well, it's nice meeting you mingyu, but i have to get going now." he smiles at the couple, congratulating them while wishing that it was him instead.

he walks away, further and further until he hears jeonghan calling out for him again.

"please don't say anything," jisoo silently thinks, trying not to cry while jeonghan places his hand on his shoulder.

"i know we left on bad terms, but you'll find someone, okay? you deserve love too. you really do, shua."

joshua's tears decide its time to fall now because he's crying, turning around to face his ex-lover.

"funny you say that actually," he wipes away at his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, the one jeonghan bought him as a gift. "because you're the only one who made me feel loved, but you didn't feel that way, right? funny how things work out in the end, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is an ending lmao... thanks for reading this
> 
> twitter: @superdeiicate


End file.
